Following the Wind
by Walking Horse Girl 21
Summary: Original story that came out of my own brain. Logan Miller has to move in with her aunt and uncle while her dad is on business. She makes friends and she finds a mustang that's having a rough time fitting into the herd. After a terrible accident she has to stay with her aunt and uncle longer than she expected.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like it! Its my original idea but some of the characters later on are real people! The horse Joker is my horse but his name is actually Buster, but the name for the character horse fits him really well. Hope you like it! Please review!( The main character is a girl)**

~Chapter One

Logan Miller stared out the window of her dad's rental car at the sparse, dry land of Loudon County, Arizona. Her father Greg was taking her to live with his brother and his wife.

Logan had became a little depressed when she lost her horse in a trick riding accident and wasn't exactly the happy, fun girl she used to be. Now she was quiet, but she was never really was a talker before.

"Almost there" her dad said as he drove past a small diner and onto a gravel road.

Logan, getting bored, started playing with her curly, brown hair. Her green eyes stared out the window trying to catch something interesting to look at. She saw a bunch of horses crowded at a lake. "Dad look at them!" She said rolling down the window. "Mustangs" Dad said.

There were blacks, bays, sorrels, chestnuts, and a big paint stallion. A few foals were playing in the lake, having fun splashing each other. The horses slowly moved out of view over the other side of the hill.

Her dad drove the car forward until he turned off at a driveway. "We're here" he said.

He drove into a ranch yard full of people. There were seven in all. They were gathered around a fence with about eight horse clustered at the far end.

A large red barn was on the left side of the driveway and on the other side of the driveway was a white house with blue shutters and tin. There were wooden corrals in front of the barn. The entrance of the barn was at the end of the barn next to the 15 acre field.

Logan and her dad climbed out of the car and started getting her bags out of the trunk. Two blonde girls crowded closer, as did the rest of the people. "Let me help you with those" an middle-aged man said. "I'm your Uncle Mark" he added. "Thank you' Logan said. " I'm Aunt Cathy" said the middle-aged woman with black hair said taking Logan's backpack.

Logan smiled. All the hospitality would make her feel more at ease. The two blonde girls came up to her and smiled. "I'm Mallory" said the girl with dirty blonde hair. "I'm Melanie" the other girl with light blonde hair. Mallory smiled, her gray eyes sparkling. "I'll take that bag if you want me to" Melanie asked trying to be helpful. "Sure and thank you for being so nice to me. I know how it feels with a stranger coming into your house." Logan said smiling at the girls talking more than she had the whole drive here.

"Well I hate to leave so early, but I have a plane to catch. I'm going to be out of the country for a while on business for the Marketing meetings in Europe." he told his brother. He walked back to Logan and put his arms around her. "I'll be back in no time. I love you." he said kissing the top of her head. " Love you too Daddy" she mumbled into his chest and empty feeling low in her stomach. After a few moments they stepped back said their goodbyes and her dad got in the car and drove away.

**Please reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yea finally got Chapter two! Sorry for the long wait if anyone's reading this. Been to busy with school, horses, 8****th**** grade graduation, and a large amount of laziness.**

"Logan I would like you to meet my ranch hands," Uncle Mark said turning Logan around to see three men on the porch. "That's my foreman Ross Mitchell" He said pointing to a older man in a brown cowboy hat. " Nice to meet you," he said giving her a small smile. " Eric Ramsey" Mark said. A man with a gray Stetson jumped like he'd been awakened from a dream." What!?" He said. "Nothing" Mark said chuckling. "And you will see Shane here at school" he gestured to a young guy playing with a black and white dog. "I'll let you two get acquainted," Mark said going to get some of her bags off the porch. Oh great now I have to go start a conversation one of the things I'm so great at, Logan thought. She walked up to him and said " I'm Logan" "Shane, but you already know my name." He smiled. "So you're going to high school here," Shane asked. "Yeah I think so" she said lamely. "Do you want to go see the horses? Then maybe we can go for a ride and I can introduce you some of my friends." He said. "Sure," she said getting excited that he would offer to do something that nice. "I'll go ask if I can" she said running into the house. "Logan what are you doing?" Aunt Cathy said smiling. They were in the kitchen. Aunt Cathy was behind the counter fixing some type of food. "I was coming in here to ask if I could go for a ride with Shane because he wanted to introduce me to some of his friends." Logan said. "Well, guess you can go just be careful, stay with Shane, and tell him to bring you back before supper time." Cathy said. "Thank you" Logan said before going back outside. She met Shane at the barn. He was getting two horses ready. " They said I could go" she said smiling. "Great, you can take him," Shane said pointing to a black gelding with a blaze face and two white socks. "He shouldn't give you much trouble but watch him he likes to spook" Logan climbed onto the tall gelding and got situated. She noticed that the stirrups were to long. She bent down to adjust them herself. Shane just stared at her then thought back and realized that she used to be a trick rider so she could handle almost anything. He mounted his buckskin Dillon and they set off toward his friend Avery's house. "So where are we going?" Logan asked moving her horse into a slow jog. "And what's his name?" Shane smiled at all her questioning and answered "His name is Joker and were going to my friend Avery's house. I think you'll like her"

After a few more minutes of riding they came up to a gate standing open. Inside the gate there was a small house and a barn. There were a bunch of chickens in the middle of the yard. There was a loud noise and then a girl came running after the chickens. Joker jumped , but Logan got him under control quickly. The girl was short, with a brown Stetson on. She wore jeans and a light blue tank top. "I got you! You little dummy." she told the chicken that she just caught. She turned and saw them standing at the gate. "Hey, you guys can come on in. I just have to put her up or I'll never catch her again." she said smiling at them. She walked around the side of the house and disappeared. Logan followed Shane to a corral that they could tie the horses to. They dismounted and tied their horses up. "Avery's a little crazy, but everyone needs a some type of crazy in their life." Shane said grinning at her. Avery came back around the house. "Sorry about that" she said as she got up close to them. "Avery this is Logan she is living Mark and Cathy while her dad's away." Shane said smiling down at her because she was so short, but Logan wasn't to much taller than her. " I'm Avery, even though HE already told you I was crazy, I'm not ." she said poking Shane in the chest. " That's right Shane Cooper I can hear everything." she said when she saw the look on his face. "Okay, maybe not crazy. Just a little insane." he turned and started to run when Avery smacked his arm. "How dare you insult me!"She yelled at him while she chased him around the yard. Logan smiled at them and turned to Joker. He gave her a weird look. (A\N My horse specializes in weird looks!) "Why are you giving me a weird look" Logan asked him. He shook his head, yawned, and then looked away from her. Logan heard a loud grunt and looked to where the sound was coming from. She saw that Avery had Shane tackled and was on the ground on top of him. She laughed when she saw a baffled look on his face. "Sorry that was kind of rude." Avery said getting up off Shane. "It's okay I wouldn't let him get one up on you." Logan said smiling at her. "Yeah, he's an idiot sometimes" Avery said. "I heard that" Shane said coming over to them. "Maybe we can ride together sometime"Avery said. "Yeah that would be great" Logan said smiling at her.

As they rode back to the ranch Logan felt welcome. Shane took her for a ride and introduced her to one of his friends. And Avery wanted to ride with her sometime,so what more could she ask rode into the ranch yard and started stripping the tack off their horses. "Thanks Shane. I really apriciate what you did" Logan told him while they were in the tack room. "It's no problem" he said then headed to the bunk house. Logan put Joker in his stall and told him he'd be seeing a lot more of her, then headed to the house.

**There second chapter done! Over 1,000 words on this one not counting any punctuation. This chapter finally got this story rolling I think, so I'm excited, even though when I went outside and left this minimized on the computer and then I came back in and my mom was reading it. SO with aaallllll that said please if your nice enough to read it please be nice enough to review.**

**~ Sincerely, Don't want you to know my name for a few reasons like predators, stalkers and such! Please review!**


End file.
